


New Siblings Are Added To The Field (A Bleach Fanfiction)

by Lexie_Black_1992



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie_Black_1992/pseuds/Lexie_Black_1992
Summary: A new character is added well in the form of siblings some unknown family found Aiya & Aimi & Yadagiri & Yadawa They died in the real world ended up in the Naruto world Aiya sacrificed herself for her family and woke up in the Bleach world the kicker her family was there when she woke in a peaceful park What have these siblings gotten themselves into read to see.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no ownership of Naruto or Bleach

**I claim no ownership of the lovely world of Bleach I do however own any new characters introduced that are not recognizable. I also don’t own Naruto or any characters within that series.** ****

* * *

#  **Prologue**

Dying had never been something I thought of each day but I suppose dying for someone important in my life. A friend, a brother, a confidant I would certainly give my life for his. I wouldn’t give up until he was safe. Being shot hurt but being stabbed hurt worse and then getting run over in the process of saving my siblings hurt the most. 

Dying hurt but it had been a quick process, waking up in a world not my own with my three siblings, we were fraternal quads two boys two girls, and having my adopted brother as well was something I never imagined happening in my whole life.

I had woken in a peaceful park laying against a huge cherry blossom tree my siblings and adopted siblings were nearby. My blonde-haired blue-eyed brother and sister who each had three whisker marks on each cheek, They were known as Nami and Naruto, Nami and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I had been sucked into their world with my siblings coming along, one night during a stormy night we had been binge-watching the anime and someone had broken in I guess to rob us we had been rather wealthy even if we had been orphaned. The robber had immediately shot us upon getting in and realizing we were in the house. We had escaped but I had ended up getting run over by a bus. 

They never even saw me I had died on the impact my siblings had died from the gunshot wound. I had found that out when we woke up in his world. Then a few years later my adopted brother was in danger of dying and I threw myself in front of him and ended up with Kuni within several parts of my body. At the last second, I had seen the group of ninja doing a weird jutsu, I saw a reddish light that preceded to surround the five of us before my eyes had closed and all I saw was darkness. 

Opening my eyes once more I realized I was leaned against a cherry blossom tree in a beautiful and peaceful park. My sister and brother were once again nearby I wondered which fandom we ended up in this time. I wondered why and how my siblings kept getting dragged with me to these different fandoms. I also wondered why I kept ending up in different fandoms. 

I wasn’t really anything special at least that’s how I felt. My reddish-blonde hair blew slightly in the cool and fresh air. I noticed that my adopted brother Naru was here as well after a moment. I hadn’t expected him to be pulled as well.

I saw a sign it said, Karakura Park. That was weird wasn’t Karakura, a town in Bleach? Fuck-a-luck if this was Bleach’s universe then it was literally from one war into another. Damn it why am I Fate’s plaything oh right because she’s bored.


	2. Chapter One

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto I do own this story and my OCS however but I don't own any naruto or Bleach Characters**

#  **Chapter One**

**Aiya**

Opening my eyes, I saw the huge cherry blossom tree that I was laying against. I wasn’t sure exactly how I got here the last thing I remembered was taking a hit for my adopted little brother. 

I looked around the area I had found myself in. I saw a gate with a sign saying welcome to Karakura Park. I wondered why I was here I didn’t understand it. After noting I was yet again in another fictional world, another animated world I looked at myself my clothes were different and I had my old backpack. 

I was no longer wearing ninja clothes. I now wore a pair of denim shorts and a short-sleeve shirt I also had my favorite platform sandals on that I hadn’t seen in forever. I however still had my headband. I pulled my bag closer to me and started looking through it. I wanted to know what fate had decided to leave me with this time. 

I knew that my siblings were wat my siblings had been dragged along with me I could sense them nearby. What was even weirder was that I could also sense Naru here as well. I wondered why and how he was here. He wasn’t blood-related to us not really but he was family.

Lady Fate seemed to be having a lot of fun playing with my family. I think it was because we were her descendants the third generation of them yea my family was related to lady fate and her sister’s Death, Magic, and Destiny. I know its a surprise and it wasn’t something I usually shared with most it was a family secret.

Anyway back to the topic of us being here. I opened my bag and found a note and not just any note. It read.

* * *

** _To my dearest Children, _ **

**_I know that this is a lot to take in. You know who I am, I am Fate but I’m known by many other names, I have many jobs but I am also a shinigami and immortal._** **_I am also the mother of many you see I had to leave you in your original world for your safety in the world that you were left originally I was known as Fate. _**

** _I feel it is now time for you my children to be returned to your true world as the world you were originally in was a false world for you but it is a true reality but not were you belonged._ **

** _In this false world you four grew up watching anime. I specifically put you there so you would learn of your true world even if it seemed imaginary. The two animes you watched the most were known as Naruto and Bleach and because I am your mother you are able to remember everything with complete clarity this is a special ability passed down to you from me. _ **

** _I have a special ability, this ability makes me able to create copies of myself with little bits of my soul, this is how I’m able to be in many dimensions at once. My sisters and I make sure each world survives until it is time for whichever world to be reborn, recreated. In this world, I am known as Nahino Hirako. _ **

** _You four are my biological kids your father’s name is Shinji Hirako. Your names are Aiya, Aimi, Yadagiri, and Yadawa. _ **

** _I allowed your blood adopted siblings yes I blood adopted them because I felt they deserved a family. _ **

** _Anyway, I allowed them to go with you to this new world because when I looked into their future it wasn’t good and I wasn’t going to allow two sweet and precious children to die because they both held half of the nine tails, but also you need to know that the two worlds are in a sense connected. They are connected by a portal only someone who had been to both worlds before can open and I, of course, can open it as well._ **

** _ I know you all just won the war but you must help this world with their future war. I know this is a lot to take in but I believe in you, my children. You need to find the Shoten and your father’s friend Kisuke Urahara this is your first step. Your father as a former captain will be able to train you along with Kisuke. Though they both maybe a little weird and confused because neither of them knew about you though they did know I was pregnant. _ **

** _I must go but know you may receive letters in the future from me in the blink of an eye and also that we shall meet one day and know that I love, all of you with all my heart my precious children and that I believe in you with all my heart. _ **

* * *

I finished reading the letter after a few minutes. I was confused, I didn’t know right from left. I had to get through these confusing feelings though. My siblings needed me so I had to pull myself together I was after all the oldest.

So pulling on my big girl pants I decided to continue going through my bag. I found a little container of soul candy but I think it was actually some mod souls. It was just an odd feeling. The next thing I pulled out was a soul phone currently turned off. I pulled out a map, the charger for the soul phone, I pulled out some pens and a few spiral notebooks, there were also a few ninja scrolls with clothes, money, food and other necessity’s also a scroll with all the Naruto and Bleach manga. 

I set this stuff to the side for a moment then I pulled out a netbook computer and a tablet. The last thing I pulled was my I-pod. I nodded satisfied with what I had pulled out.

* * *

**Aimi**

I jolted awake the last thing that I remembered was being sliced in half. Where the hell was I, looking around I noticed that I was laying against a cherry blossom tree that was in a calm park. I looked at myself and noticed that I was still animated. 

Sighing I looked around myself I noticed that I was wearing a denim skirt and black tank top instead of my ninja gear. I had my favorite strappy sandals on instead of the ninja sandals I had gotten used too after months of being a ninja. 

I however still had my headband or hitai-ate from Konoha and my allied shinobi hitai-ate. Looking around myself I found my old shoulder bag. I pulled it closer to me to peer inside. I looked into it and saw my wallet with all the yen that I had earned via missions. I found a few storage scrolls in my bag. I opened the scrolls that I had to see what had come with me I didn’t unseal anything just looked at what was in them. It looked like it was mostly necessities in the scrolls. 

Looking in the bag again I found a soul phone, the charger, I also found my mirror and my hairbrush and some hair ties, digging deeper I found my iPod mini, a tablet, my laptop, a few sketchbooks, drawing pencils, some colored pencils, a external back up charger for when you’re on the go, I found my camera as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Starting to make plans

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto I do own this story and my OCS however but I don't own any naruto or Bleach Characters**

**Chapter two**

**Aimi**

I was happy about what I had found. I put everything back into my shoulder bag and looked around myself. I saw that Tia was awake and aware of our surroundings. I made my way over to her, it looked like she was reading a letter or something she was holding a piece of paper. I wanted to know exactly what was going on. She looked a little different she still had her blonde hair but she now had blue frosted tips.

Gasping I pulled my hand mirror and looked into it to see my reflection, my eyes were a glossy blue, my red hair had gained blonde highlights and blonde frosted tips. My pale lips had become brighter and fuller.

My pale complexion was more creamy and soft looking. I smiled excitedly finally seeing myself as I should look, the way I had seen in my visions since I was young. Yes ever since I was a kid I've had short glimpses of the future also called visions. I felt like this was were I belonged, no, where we all truly belonged.

That was the truth of the situation, we were finally were we needed be. Closing my eyes I sensed for who was all here looking for their chakra/reiatsu and yes we had both if I wanted to I could still use jutsu.

I could sense my siblings and I could sense Naruto who we had adopted as a brother I could sense Nami who was his twin in the version of Naruto we had gone into that fateful night. I felt like something really big was going to happen soon. I felt quite a few different reiatsu some of them felt familiar but some of them I wasn't sure about.

I wasn't sure exactly which reiatsu belonged to who and there were significantly more than twenty spiritually aware people. I also felt like Orihime and Sado haven't gotten their powers developed yet. It felt too early in the series/world from them to have been able to develop it.

* * *

**Yadagiri**

Blinking awake I looked around my surroundings. I noticed that I was in a park it was Karakura Park in Karakura Town. Okay so that's odd but at the same time, it wasn't as weird as waking up in the Naruto world after dying in the real world. Well the world that my siblings and I had grown and lived even if we had been orphaned and had fended for ourselves. In that world, we all had felt like we were pieces that didn't belong to that world.

We had powers that the world we lived in didn't and thought that power was fiction. Now our powers weren't all completely the same but at the same time, some of them were the same. For instance, my sister Aimi was able to see glances of the future in her dreams the rest of us couldn't do that.

We all at least to my knowledge had a spirit in our mindscapes. I didn't know the names of mine but I knew they were a part of me and embodiment of my power.

My inner world was underwater but there were little islands above the endless ocean. The mane area was water. In the water was a beautiful white Lion with a long mane she had a velvet necklace with a sea blue gem. She had sky blue eyes and wave-like patterns through her fur.

Taking a look again I noticed that I had my old backpack. I also noticed that my clothes had changed to normal everyday clothes instead of ninja clothes. I had on my old blue and white sneakers instead of ninja sandals.

I opened my backpack to see what I had been given this time around. I had four storage scrolls, one had clothes, towels, and linen in it along with a futon in it, Another had hygiene stuff in it, a third had food, and the final had my bank account in it well all the money my bank account had in it.

Next, I pulled a laptop and tablet out. I also had a thing of soul candy, a soul cell the chargers for the electronics. I pulled out an I-pod and headphones as well. Smiling I put everything back in the pack and stood up after a moment, wobbling slightly.

I gasped slightly in pain remembering the assassins and the near-deadly wound they had given me I was only saved by my own power of regeneration. My siblings and I all had the ability to regenerate cells quickly. It was just something we were able to do for as long as I can remember.

I gasped slightly in pain remembering the hired killers and the near-deadly wound they had given me I was only saved by my own power of regeneration. My siblings and I all had the ability to regenerate cells quickly. It was just something we were able to do for as long as I can remember.

I was however still healing from the injury dealt. I wasn't bleeding anymore but after the war that we had just finished, we didn't have much food or energy in our ranks we had been in the process of healing. Our villages had been in the process of healing and rebuilding.

Looking down at the wound that had been in my side I began to focus healing chakra into my hand after a moment I focus the healing chakra on the almost completely healed wound to help it finish healing. After a little bit, I stood up again and started making my way to the exit of the park.

* * *

**Yadawa**

Groaning I opened my eyes and looked around myself. "Well fuck why am I in Bleach?" wondered spotting a sign that said, Kurakura Park. I noticed that I wasn't the only one within this park, my three sisters and two brothers were here the Nemikaze twins being two of them.

Yes, I counted the Nemikaze twins as my siblings. They hadn't deserved to be loathed by every villager. Just because they each held half of the nine-tailed fox. The fox had been controlled by Madara. The twins, however, weren't the fox reincarnated.

I saw my old backpack by me, my ninja clothes had changed to my favorite black jeans a tee and my favorite converse.

I looked into my backpack and find Scrolls with clothes and money and food in them also a travel futon there were also four tents that could hold at least four people at one time. Those would be useful on certain occasions I knew would be happening. In fact, they would be useful until we found somewhere to live.

Next, I found a soul phone, my i-pod, my laptop, I found my handheld game. I found my chargers for them. I found a thing of soul candy as well guess I was to become a shinigami then eh that wasn't that bad. I did, however, wonder why my siblings and I had been brought to the Bleach world.

I stood up after examining what I had in my backpack time to meet up with Aiya. We all needed to plan out our next move. We needed an accurate plan because we were going to need to be smart in this. I knew very well that there was going to be a couple of wars in the next several years. Rather sooner or later the wars will come. We needed to plan for these wars, we also needed training because we really had no true idea of how to be a shinigami.

I finally made it over to Aiya after a few minutes of walking. She looked a little different but I felt she finally looked like the true her. She had blonde hair with blue frosted tips, her green eyes were now a darker green with blue specks.

"So Aiya whats the plan. You are always ready with a plan, what are we going to do now. You're the strategist out of all of us." I asked once I was close enough for her to hear me.

“Well, Yadawa we shall wait for everyone to meet here. Once they do I will explain our next move.” She told me in response. 


End file.
